


Life Changing

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Dany and Carlos are expecting their first child.Luckily, they have the support of newfound friends Lance and Sergey, also expecting a baby, and Fernando and Jenson, who are always there to help them





	Life Changing

**Author's Note:**

> My fren challenged me to write an Mpreg fic with lactation, so here me are ;)

“Carlos…” Dany muttered shakily, walking into the bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest. Carlos sat up on the bed, a worried look on his face as he urged the Russian close, automatically placing a hand on the round swell of Dany’s belly.

“Is the baby okay?” he asked. Dany nodded.

“Y-yeah...but I, eh…” he removed his hands from where they were still covering his chest. Over his nipples, two dark, wet spots had formed. “W-what’s happening, Carlos…” he said anxiously. Carlos sighed, pulling Dany in for a kiss.

“It’s okay, this is just the lactation setting in, it’s completely normal.” he soothed. Daniil frowned.

“I don’t like it.” he muttered. Carlos shushed him gently.

“It will be okay, you will be able to feed our little darling because of it.” he whispered. Dany sighed.

“It’s just all too much sometimes…” he mumbled, winching as he laid down, his head on Carlos’s lap. Carlos placed his hand on Dany’s swollen belly, chuckling as he immediately felt a soft kick.

“They always look forward to feeling you near.” Dany mumbled, eyes closed as Carlos ran his other hand through his hair.

“I bet you’re their favourite papa though.” Carlos purred, ducking down to press another soft kiss to Dany’s lips. Dany hummed tiredly.

“Sergey and Lance invited us for dinner tonight.” he mumbled. Carlos glanced at the time. 

“We still have hours.” he said softly. “Let’s just stay in bed today, you look like you need it.” he added, pushing Dany of his lap and instead laying down next to him.

“...We’re facing the side of the bed.” Dany huffed. Carlos tugged over a pillow, showing it under Dany’s head as the Russian curled onto his side. Carlos slotted against his back, kissing Dany’s shoulder.

“Just sleep, darling.” he chuckled, rubbing Dany’s stomach. Dany relaxed, before suddenly shooting up again.

“I can’t go out like this! Not while I-I’?m-” he awkwardly gestured at his chest. Carlos drew him into another kiss, the only way to calm Dany down.

“I’ll ask Nando, he’ll know what to do.” Carlos soothed. Daniil bit his lip. The Russian was still a little uncomfortable around Fernando and Jenson, even though both men liked him, and, especially now with the baby on the way, they always made sure Dany was comfortable. 

“They want us to come over soon.” Carlos added after a moment of silence. “For brunch probably.” Daniil smiled hesitantly.

“I’d like that.” he said softly. Carlos grinned, leaning over Dany to kiss him, the angle awkward and making them both giggle.

“I love you, my little Russian Snowflake” Carlos purred, pressing kisses all over Daniil’s face. Daniil smiled.

“I love you too, but stop calling me that.”

~~

Nando and Jenson came to visit them a few hours later, bringing them pads for Dany. The Russian blushed a little when they came in, but walked over, surprising everyone by hugging first Nando and then Jenson tightly.

“How is it going, cariño?” Nando asked softly, eying Dany’s bump. Daniil smiled shyly, but grabbed Fernando’s hand and brought it to his belly. 

“Oh! Hello sweetie…” Fernando gasped as he felt the baby kick. Jenson immediately shuffled closer too. Daniil chuckled, blushing lightly as he placed Jenson’s hand on his stomach as well. Jenson grinned as well at another sharp kick. 

“She is very active.” Daniil said softly. 

“She?” Jenson asked immediately. Carlos smiled, rubbing circles on Daniil’s back.

“We have the feeling she might be a girl.” Carlos explained. Nando gave them tender smiled, squealing as he leaned in to press a kiss to Carlos’s forehead, before doing the same with Daniil.

“Am so proud of you. You two will be amazing parents.” he whispered. Carlos saw tears brimming in Dany’s eyes, and quickly brought him close.

“S-sorry…” Daniil hiccuped, snuggling into Carlos’s hold and anxiously glancing at Nando and Jenson. “Am glad our baby will grow up with amazing family.” he added. 

Fernando and Jenson immediately hugged them two, sandwiching the two young men between them.

They all stayed like that for quite some time, until Dany winched and awkwardly untangled himself, his arms crossed over his chest again. Fernando smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

“Come on, I’ll explain the pads.”

~~  
“Hello!” Lance greeted cheerily as he opened the door. Carlos smiled and briefly hugged the Canadian, Dany following suit. “Sergey is in the living room” he added, ushering them both inside.

Sergey struggled a little to get up from the couch, hand on his belly, but smiled at them.

“Hello.” he greeted in his usual soft voice, gently hugging Carlos first, before muttering something in Russian to Dany, placing a hand on his stomach. Dany smiled, hugging Sergey as best he could with the bumps between them. 

6 months ago, Carlos would have never thought he would be here, having dinner with his very pregnant boyfriend and their two unlikely friends. 

Dany and Sergey sat down on the sofa, still talking in Russian as they discussed the babies. Sergey was smiling, tiredly rubbing a hand over his very swollen stomach as he nodded at a story Dany was telling.

Lance gestured Carlos into the kitchen, where they finished off the dinner - pork chops, roasted potatoes and some salads. 

“So, Dany and the baby still okay?” Lance asked. Carlos nodded.

“They are fine. Dany just had a bit of a scare today as the eh… lactation set in.” he explained. Lance nodded.

“We had the same… Only I was the one panicking, not Sergey.” the Canadian giggled. “Oh, you got those nipple pads? We got some to spare if Dany needs them?” Lance added. Carlos shook his head.

“I called Nando, he brought some over and explained it all.” he said, while mixing the dressing into the salad. 

“Oh, Dany must have been stoked about that.” Lance said a little worriedly. Carlos humped his shoulder against the Canadian’s.

“They are actually getting along now. I mean, Dany still is a little hesitant, but he even hugged Nando and Jenson when they came in… must have been the hormones.” he joked. Lance chuckled, before turning serious.

“I-I eh… I’m getting a bit nervous to be honest… It’s only a little over a week until Sergey’s due date.” he muttered. Carlos squeezed Lance’s arm.

“What are you nervous about?” he asked softly. Lance sighed, picking at a loose thread on the dishcloth he was holding.

“W-what if I’m a bad dad? ‘C-cos Sergey seems so ready and I… what if I’m too young?” Lance mumbled.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Sergey spoke up from the doorway. He waddled over, pulling Lance into a tight hug. “I love you, and you’re gonna be an amazing father.” he added in a whisper. Lance let out a soft sigh and nodded, burying his face in Sergey’s shoulder as he carefully rubbed one hand over the baby bump. 

“I love you too.”

Carlos had meanwhile wandered over to Dany, who had also popped up in the doorway.

“Hi.” Dany said softly as Carlos pulled him close. Carlos pressed their lips together.

“I love you Dany, so much.” he whispered. Dany blinked, pulling away slightly. Suddenly his bottom lip started to wobbled and a small sob tore through his throat.

“D-dany?” Carlos asked worriedly. Daniil sniffled and hugged him tightly.

“S-stupid hormones, k-keep crying.” he hiccuped. Carlos sighed in relief, gently rubbing Dany’s back as the Russian still sniffled. 

“It’s okay sweetie, it’s normal.” he chuckled. Lance let out a huff behind them.

“Very normal.” he said, rubbing his hand over Sergey’s stomach as also he started to sniffle.

“Oh shut up.” Sergey grumbled, but there was a shaky smile on his lips. “Now let’s eat, I’m starving.

~~

Dany smiled softly at Sergey and Lance, who were fussing over the little girl in their arms.

“Are you hungry, darling?” Sergey whispered softly to his tiny daughter, Lance looking at them with a beaming grin on his face. Sergey unbuttoned the shirt with one hand, shrugging out of it slightly and bringing the baby to his chest, smiling as the little one immediately latched on to drink. Dany watched curiously, his hand resting on his stomach.

“Does it hurt?” he asked. Sergey blinked and looked up.

“The feeding you mean? Not really. It’s weird at first, but it’s okay.” he explained. Dany nodded mutely, hissing as the baby kicked again.

“Are you okay?” Sergey asked worriedly. Dany had paled a little but nodded.

“Yes I’m f-” he groaned, hand pressing to his stomach. 

“Carlos!” Sergey called out, not being able to do much with the baby still latched on to his chest. Carlos came running in from the kitchen, rushing over to his boyfriend and kneeling down with an anxious expression on his face. Lance had knelt down next to Daniil too, clutching one of his hands between his.

“Carlos, I-I think the baby is coming…” Dany whispered anxiously. Carlos nodded, eyes wide.

“O-oh, let’s go the hospital then…” he muttered, hands trembling as clutched Dany’s face between them, bringing him close to kiss him softly.

“I’m scared.” Dany muttered. Carlos swallowed thickly, and judging from the way his face had paled, he was feeling the same.

“Lance, go with them.” Sergey said, worriedly looking over at the two young men. “I’ll come over to after I finish feeding Nina, I’m sure Esteban will be able to babysit.” Lance bit his lip, clearly not wanting to leave Sergey and their little one, but then nodded.

“Okay, yeah might be better.” he whispered. 

He got up, quickly kissing Sergey, and also pressing a soft kiss to Nina’s little head. Lance and Carlos then carefully helped Dany back on his feet, the man still looking pained, arms curled around his belly as he groaned.

“It will be okay, I’m right here with you.” Carlos told Dany softly. “Everything is going to be okay.”

~~

“Look at her…” Carlos whispered softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed with the tiny baby in his arms. Dany tiredly smiled at them, holding his arms out for their little daughter. Carlos carefully placed her in her other dad’s arms, smiling fondly at the 2 people he loved most in the world.

“She’s so… perfect.” Dany sobbed out, leaning against Carlos’s side. The new parents smiled down on the tiny bundle of joy, a girl with tufts of dark hair, long lashes and bright blue eyes. Carlos wrapped an arm around the Russian, gently shushing him as Dany continued to cry.

Lance and Sergey came in, especially the latter looking a little lost without Nina with them, smiling softly at them.

“Oh, what a little angel…” Sergey sighed as he peeked over Dany’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the new father’s temple. Dany rested his head against Sergey’s shoulder for a moment. Lance meanwhile hugged Carlos tightly.

“Pretty special, huh?” he asked. Carlos smiled softly.

“I’m in love with her already.” he whispered. 

Suddenly, Fernando rushed into the room as well, dragging Jenson in after him. Sergey looked startled, protectively cradling the tiny baby in his arms a little closer. Carlos sat back on the edge of the bed again, curling an arm around Dany’s back and kissing his temple to calm him down a little.

Jenson walked over, kissing Carlos’s forehead before gently brushing his fingers over Dany’s cheek.

“She’s perfect.” he whispered, looking down on the tiny girl. Dany smiled at him, hesitating a little.

“Would you like to hold her?” he whispered. Jenson’s eyes widened, but he nodded eagerly, carefully taking the little girl into his arms. Fernando sighed and leaned against the Brit’s side, grinning as the little girl grabbed on to his finger.

“What’s her name?” Lance asked. Dany looked at Carlos, who smiled and nodded.

“Her name is Maria.” Dany said. Fernando smiled softly.

“That’s perfect.” he said. “She’s perfect.” Carlos nodded in agreement, before turning to Dany.

“She is just as perfect as her Russian papa.” Carlos whispered. Dany blushed, but tiredly snuggled into him. 

“I love you.” he murmured contently. Carlos grinned, leaning in and kissing him softly.

“I love you… and beautiful Maria too. You make me so happy, my Russian Snowflake.” he whispered. “I… Dany, I wanted to do this properly, take you out for dinner and such- which I still will do!- but I can’t wait…” Daniil frowned.

“W-what? Carlos are you okay?” he asked with wide eyes. Carlos brushed his fingers over Daniil’s cheek.

“Dany… will you marry me?” he whispered. Dany took in a sharp breath but then threw himself into Carlos’s arm.

“Yes… yes of course.” he whispered, shakily pressing his lips over Carlos’s.

A soft gurgle interrupted the moment, both Carlos and Dany instantly on alert. Jenson chuckled and walked over to them, lowering Maria back into Dany’s arms. The girl was fully awake, blinking up at Dany and Carlos with wide eyes.

“Perfect little family.” Carlos whispered, kissing Dany’s temple. Daniil smiled, looking around the room. Fernando and Jenson were still watching them with tender expressions, while Sergey and Lance stayed curled on the uncomfortable chairs in the corner, subtly looking at a photo of Nina that Esteban had send them, proof the lanky Frenchman was taking good care of her. Daniil sighed.

“Yes, perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on instagram: @polymer.f1  
> And tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
